


one more episode

by vestigeofiiid



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigeofiiid/pseuds/vestigeofiiid
Summary: die said one more episode, but kyo is 100% past his bed time
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	one more episode

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a character study based off a friend's art (https://twitter.com/galaxy__taozi/status/1228463031027470343) im v new to dir pls be gentle on me !

It’s been a hard week; recording and filming, lives and promotions. Die has gone through countless strings on his guitar – only two, Die will swear, but Kyo remembers seeing him replace at  _ least _ four. Kyo’s throat is aching, even now after two teas to soothe it, strained from constant singing – he’s never been one to lip sync unless desperate. He’ll always prefer to push through a bit of pain when there’s no risk to his vocal cords and give fans as best a show as possible - other than some of their show recordings; there’s not always a need for a one hundred percent live show, and it gives him a chance to preserve his vocal cords for when they’re in front of the fans.

He and Die have retreated to their shared apartment, grateful for a two day break before promoting the newest album they have prepared.

It’s gone midnight by now; the two used to intense schedules that often sets them in a routine that gives them no reprieve when they have the time to sleep early, or to lay in bed until noon. A dorama plays on the television – Die isn’t really watching it. He’s waiting for Kyo; something that he demanded he needed to catch up on. He’s just finishing a smoke, exhaustion starting to tint his brain. He stubs the smoke, looking behind him.

He lights up, eyebrows raising as he notices that Kyo, leaning on his shoulder as he was watching television, is almost definitely asleep. A smile crosses his face and Die has to take a moment to force himself not to laugh – his shoulders moving would definitely wake Kyo up.   
  
Die turns his head into a more comfortable position, one that won’t crick his neck and make it ache all week, to take in Kyo. 

His eyes are shut, the small lashes that are on his eyelids spread slightly over the top of his cheeks.His left cheek, pushed against Die, is chubby, the right amount of pinchable from the pressure and the guitarist has to resist the urge to reach over his shoulder to give it a small squeeze. He’s snoring, barely, softly, the sound a small hum just able to be heard over the volume of the television. He twitches, his face twisting as he shifts and Die holds his breath, desperate not to disturb him. 

Kyo stretches, his face evening back out - a tell tale sign he’s still sleeping - but this time, his hand is slightly curled around Die’s arm. He twitches, hand curling and uncurling, tightening around his elbow before letting go, as though his mind is in between sleep and consciousness, wanting Die close - safe, and in Kyo’s arms - and being lost to his dreams.

For a moment, it feels like the world is standing still.

There’s no lives they have to return to, there’s no Toshiya or Shinya or Kaoru to answer in the morning or work with. The cars outside have no fuel to run, freezing on the road. Time itself gives way, allowing the couple their moment together.   
  
Die coos silently, raising his hand to finally reach over and push Kyo’s hair from his forehead.    
  
It breaks the world; time continues once more, the thrumming of cars outside makes its way to Die’s ears and Kyo’s eyes gently flicker open. Die lets out a soft exhalation and curls his fingers slightly in the black hair of his lover.   
  
“I thought you desperately needed to catch up with this show…  _ Die!! Die I need to, I need to know what happens or I might actually die! _ ”   
  
Kyo scowls, sleepy, but with no menace at the humor. He blinks a few times, seemingly disorientated by his sudden state of consciousness before he slowly sits up. “How long was I out for?”   
  
“Mm, I have no idea. Maybe half an hour?”   
  
Kyo nods slightly and rubs his eyes, half-stifling a yawn before he cracks his neck. “Let’s finish this episode-”   
  
“-You missed nearly all of this episode. I think it’s time to finish being awake for the day.”   
  
Kyo grumbles under his breath but doesn’t complain when Die turns the television off, his arm shaking slightly from holding the remote out - he’s tired than he first believed.   
  
The room plunges into pitch black and it takes Die a moment to remember the layout of their small apartment as they struggle to their feet. It’s Kyo who wraps his arm around Die - much to the guitarist’s dismay at the thought of helping his struggling, exhausted boyfriend - leading them through to the bedroom. 

Die’s knees collide with the side of the bed and he falls onto the mattress, his laugh muffled by the blanket. Kyo scoffs, kneeing Die’s legs as he undresses. “Come  _ on _ .”   
  
Die rolls his eyes but sits up, shedding his shirt and trousers to wriggle under the blanket in his underwear. It’s only a few seconds later that Kyo joins him, their bare, cold legs teasing one another, wrapping around each other and poking with toes before they finally settle down. Their arms wrap around one another and Die pulls back enough, just enough distance to guide Kyo’s head to his chest and hold him tight.   
  
Kyo shifts around and Die wonders if he’s going to pull away - Kyo’s arm wraps around Die’s waist, anchoring him in place to rest against his beating heart. 

They don’t waste time with  _ I love yous _ and quiet wishes to one another; they simply don’t need to. They’ve been alongside each other for twenty two years; a simple eyebrow raise is all they need to show their affection for one another.    
  
Instead, they slip into a comfortable silence - their phones banished to their room, on charge with their alarms set hours ago - and let the sound of rain on the Tokyo streets and cars humming by send them off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me @vestigeofiiid on twt !


End file.
